Changing the Future
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Lucille is hit by a car while walking with the twins. Anakin Skywalker, her older brother, is informed by Alan's twin sister. Find out what happens when he comes to save her. Goes through the twins' teen years.
1. Car Accident

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't Thunderbirds or Star Wars.

Author's note: This is a crossover fic, of course. This movie-verse, but Lucy is hit by a car. Also, Alan has a twin sister. I decided to make this sister part different than my other one. Padame doesn't die in childbirth.

Chapter 1: Car Accident

Young Alan was bouncing off the walls while his twin sister, Ariana, was watching him. Then, Scott came in and tried to stop his little brother from being so hyper. He couldn't do it.

"Ari! Can you please help me" Scott asked the 4 year old. Ariana held out her hand and caught Alan by his shirt.

"You've just got to know how to do it Scottie" she said. She was extremely smart for her age. Even though Alan was older than her by five minutes, he still called her his baby sister.

"Come on baby sis! Lemme go" he complained.

"It's let me go Alan and if you promise to stop bouncing, then I will" Ariana said. Alan let out a sigh.

"I will" he said as he sat down next to her. John came running in and skidded to a halt when he nearly collided with Scott. Scott looked at him.

"Uncle Anakin….is looking….for mom. Is she…..here" John asked gasping for breath. Scott shook his head. Ariana reached for John's hand and pulled him out of the room. She led him to the living room where their mother was sleeping on the couch. Ariana shook her mom awake.

"Mommy, Uncle Anakin just called" she said. Lucy smiled at her daughter and went into Jeff's office to talk over their com link.

"Hey Anakin! What's up" she asked "Is Padame and the twins alright". He smiled and shook his head.

"They're alright sis. Luke's staring his padawan training now. Leia is being taught to be part of the Senate. The rest of us are just perfect. I was checking up on my little sister" Anakin said. Lucy blushed. Then, Alan and Ariana came in and climbed into their mother's lap.

"Uncle Anakin? Is Luke there" Alan asked. Each of the twins was close to their twin cousins. Anakin and Lucille both noticed that Alan and Ariana were like them when they were younger.

"Hold on, I'll get him" Anakin called.

"Is Leia there" Ariana asked before Anakin could call Luke.

"I'll get her too. LUKE! LEIA! YOUR COUSINS WANT TO TALK TO YOU" he shouted. The twins came running down the stairs. Well, Leia ran down the stairs. Luke slid down the railing and jumped off at the end.

"Luke" Ariana laughed at her older cousin.

"LUKE SKYWALKER! IF I **EVER** SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY" Anakin bellowed.

"Sorry dad" Luke said climbing into the chair.

"That looked like fun" Alan said.

"It was" Luke said. Ariana and Leia rolled their eyes unaware that the other did it at the same time.

"Oh grow up" they both said at the same time. Luke and Alan stuck their tongues out at their sisters. Lucy and Anakin laughed.

"Just like us when we were growing up" Anakin said.

"Though, you were a bit more protective of me" Lucy said.

"That's because we weren't twins" Anakin reminded her. Lucy shrugged it off.

"We've got to go, I'm going to take a walk with the twins soon" she said.

"I'll talk to you soon" Anakin asked. Lucy nodded and they hung up. As soon as they were near the corner of their block, a car came speeding around the corner. It missed the twins and hit Lucy. It stopped and Ariana practically dragged Alan back to the house.

"DADDY! DADDY" Ariana screamed as she dragged Alan into the house. Jeff came running out and scooped her up.

"What is it baby" he asked her.

"Mommy was hit by a car" she said. Jeff told the boys to stay in the house and left. Ariana ran to Jeff's office to call Anakin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

That's chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. It's Time for Change

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Sorry about the little 4's, it's supposed to be an accent over Padame's name.

Chapter 2: It's Time for Change

Ariana kept pressing the button that was used to connect them. She kept getting frustrated. Finally, Anakin picked up.

"Ari! Stop! I'm here. What's wrong" he asked.

"Mommy just got hit by car while we were walking. I don't want her to die" Ariana wailed. Anakin gasped.

"I'll be over A.S.A.P." he said.

"Can you bring Luke and Leia please" Ariana asked sweetly.

"Sure" Anakin said hurriedly "Luke, Leia! Get your stuff packed up! We're going to see your cousins". Luke and Leia cheered. They hung up. Anakin told the whole family what had happened. Padame shrieked in horror and started to cry. The twins also cried. Everyone got into the family craft and Anakin initiated hyper speed.

* * *

_**Earth:**_

Jeff had scooped Alan and Ariana up and went to the hospital. They found Lucille in a bed hooked up to tubes and monitors. Jeff winced. He set the twins down and they scurried off to their brothers. Alan went to Scott and Ariana went to Virgil. Ariana fell asleep in Virgil's arms, until Anakin came bursting in. He was out of breath.

"Where's Lucy? I FLEW FROM ANOTHER GALAXY TO SEE MY SISTER" Anakin roared. That outburst scared Ariana and she woke up screaming. Leia climbed onto a chair next to Virgil and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay Ari, it's only my dad" Leia said softly. She turned around to look at her dad.

"Anakin! You scared Ariana! She was sleeping" Padame told him. Anakin looked at his niece and took her from Virgil. He held her tightly.

"I'm sorry kiddo" he said. Ariana hugged him back. Suddenly, a doctor came out of Lucy's room. Anakin walked over to him.

"Do you want us to continue trying to revive her" the doctor was asking. Anakin gave Ariana to Jeff.

"Lucy is **NOT** gone. She's still there" he said.

"But sir! The monitor isn't showing any signs of a heart beat" the doctor told him. Anakin ignored him and went into his sister's room. He sat in the chair next to the bed and began to force heal her.

"You are going to live Lucy. I can promise you that" he said. The doctor came running in along with Jeff who was still holding Ariana. Anakin was done in five minutes, in which the whole family had come in to see what the ruckus was about. Lucy opened her eyes.

"Anakin? Where are you? I can feel your presence" she said. She was half Jedi. This confused the kids, except for Alan and Ariana, and the doctor. Jeff knew about the Jedi once he met their family. Anakin took her hand.

"I am right her Lucy" he said. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks big bro" she said.

"No problem, I'd do it for you any time. Now, you can't shoo me away easily. I'm not leaving until I know you're alright" Anakin told her sternly. Lucy sighed.

"Fine! I want to see my kids right now" she said. Each of them stepped up. Alan and Ariana were the last ones. Jeff and Scott laid the twins on either side of her.

"I love you mommy" Ariana said.

"I love you too honey" she replied. Alan pouted.

"What about me" he asked.

"We love you too" Ariana said.

"Thanks Ari" he replied.

* * *

_**11 years later:**_

The Tracy kids have grown up (somewhat). Gordon is the same as always, a prankster. Virgil took after Lucy in music. John always looks at the stars. Scott went to the Air Force. As for the twins, they're best friends. Alan sulks a lot while Ariana, known as Ari, is still more mature for her age. Jeff had started a business known as IR or International Rescue with help from, Lucy, Kyrano, Ohana, and Brains. Thunderbirds, as they were now called, was started after the scare with Lucy. From time to time, Luke and Leia come from Tatoonie to help. Luke is now a Jedi, trained by Anakin, and Leia is part of the Senate. The twins are still friends with their cousins, but have two new friends, Fermat and Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin is Ariana's best friend and Fermat is Alan's.

"H-Hey A-Alan! How are your cousins doing" Fermat asked. Fermat and Tin-Tin were also friends with their cousins.

"Good Fermat, very good" Alan said.

"W-What are you looking for" Fermat asked.

"Ari. I've got a great idea" Alan replied. They both found her in the library reading a book.

"Uh oh! Alan's got a plan" Ariana said smirking at her brother. They loved pranking their brothers. Even their mom got a kick out of it, sometimes. Their target today: Gordon.

* * *

Fin., but not done with the story! Please R&R!


	3. Remembering the Past

By Supeower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Sorry about the confusion, I hope to clear things up for you in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Remembering the Past

Ariana 'innocently' walked up to Gordon. Gordon, being the prankster that he is, could tell that something was going to happen.

"I'm going to stay clear from you two" he said backing away. Alan popped up behind him (AN: He went through the front door and hid in the bushes while Ariana was distracting him).

"Too late" Alan yelled as they both threw icy cold water balloons at him. He yelped in surprise and ended up toppling into the pool. Jeff came out to see what the fuss was and the twins got into trouble. When he went back to his office, he found Lucy looking at the com link sadly.

"Still thinking of it" Jeff asked. Lucy nodded.

"I know it was 59 years ago, but I can't stop thinking about it" she said. Jeff went over to her and gently rubbed her back. Later that night, Lucy had finished her shower and got into bed. She was still thinking about what happened when she was a kid. In her dream, the incident played back.

"_Dinner time! Anakin! Lucy! Get down here now" their mom yelled. The two kids came running up the steps._

"_Coming mom" they both yelled. They jumped into their seats._

"_What's for dinner mom" Lucy asked. Their mom answered by putting a bowl down and Lucy's mouth watered. Anakin chuckled._

"_Lucy's favorite" he laughed. Lucy playfully swatted his arm. Then, she hugged him. After dinner, they were cleaning the dishes when the door banged open. Their father stood in the doorway. Anakin slipped his extra com link on her wrist _(AN: It can be used on the wrist as well as on a desk)_. Lucy this and hid it as best as she could._

"_Lucy! You're coming with me" their father said grabbing her other wrist._

"_Daddy, no" she whined. Anakin grabbed her wrist with the com link on it._

"_I HAVE FULL CUSTODY OF MY CHILDREN SINCE YOU LEFT WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING" their mother screamed. Their father snorted, but didn't let go._

"_They're my kids too" he replied. He was now in a tug of war with Anakin. Anakin bent down close to Lucy._

"_Contact me when you get to wherever he takes you. I can't hold on for much longer. I love you" he said._

"_I love you too" she replied. Their father won and took her to his space jet. Lucy cried all the way. He took her to Earth and placed her into a school by the name of Lucille Davis. In college, she met a charming young man named Jeffery Tracy._

Lucy woke with a start. Her hand went to her face and came back wet. She went to Jeff's office to call Anakin. It was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Lucy? What's wrong" he asked worriedly. He saw her tears.

"I had a dream about what happened when we were kids" she replied.

"But you were safe. That was all that mattered" he replied.

"Yeah, I got teased by all the kids in my kindergarten class because I 'made up that I was born on a different planet in a different galaxy'. How stupid was that" she said. Anakin didn't answer. Lucy had told him all about schools on Earth.

"Have you told the kids yet" he asked curiously. She shook her head.

"You should" he suggested.

"I will, today" she said. They hung up and she went to get breakfast started. A couple of minutes later, she heard Jeff and the kids shuffling into the kitchen. She was going to do it.

* * *

I hope this clears up some confusion. If you have any more questions, send me a PM. I'll be happy to answer any of your questions.


End file.
